


fuck them trees.

by edgyfvccc



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cussing, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, No Beta, Other, Plants, but just a bit, idk what is this, other sk8 characters just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyfvccc/pseuds/edgyfvccc
Summary: the villain of sk8 the infinity just dies ig
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki (mentioned), Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	fuck them trees.

"Mr. Ainosuke, the show is about to start," Tadashi said, glancing at his boss. They were at the beach, Shindo was dressed different than usual. He was seating in a short-sleeved, pink button up, blue hair slicked back. He was smoking a cigarette, the first one this day. And hopefully the only one.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet, dog. I need to concentrate on it." The man didn't even bother to look at his assistant, taking his phone from his own pocket. He checked the time and then he looked at the thing they came here for. Two palm trees, gently swaying due to light wind.

If only these trees knew what will happen to them in a moment. 

Four of Ainosuke's workers walked to the trees. They exchanged a few words before starting to cut the palm trees. Shindo smiled a bit, taking a drink that Tadashi was holding for him before. Adam laughed before looking at his closest worker, who kept the same straight face as always.

"Would you like to know why I made them cut these trees?" not hearing any complains, he decided to continue. "It's because I'm fucking rich. I can do whatever I want, who will make me stop?" 

"I am sure no one would even try, Mr. Ainosuke."

"That's right, dog. Maybe you're not so stupid after all..." Shindo laughed again. Many would ask, why would he eliminate those palm trees? He didn't know, they just annoyed him. That was the whole story.

He didn't even know how many good things would happen after cutting out the palm trees. Reki and Langa finally kissed, Kaoru somehow recovered after being hit by Adam, Kojiro's restaurant got even more popular, Miya got a cat (which looked just like him) and Hiromi won a lot of races. All of them were doing fine. And the first thing Ainosuke thought when he found out about it was _Fuck them trees_. Maybe cutting them out was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS THIS  
> i just wanted to write something in this fandom but didn't have many ideas  
> also english is not my first language so sorry if i made some errors  
> luv ya


End file.
